Tea Time Chaos
by Yuu Takahiro
Summary: Everything happens right after tea time ,chaos happened between Aoi and Uruha , same goes to Reita and Ruki...


It happens right after teatime ….

"YOU ATE MY PRECIOUS STRAWBERRY!"  
"I DIDN'T"  
"YES YOU DID, AOI!"  
"PROVE IT!"

Uruha pouted as he didn't know how to prove Aoi was lying but he knew that is his fault. "Apologize to me for stealing my cutest strawberry ..." Uruha demanded. Aoi refused. "I hate you, Aoi …" Aoi just chuckled when he knew Uruha will never hate him. "Too bad, I didn't do anything, I won't apologize." Uruha arched his ducky lips and showed his tongue towards Aoi. "I won't talk to you anymore if you won't say sorry to me ..." "But aren't you talking to me now ..." Aoi followed Uruha to the kitchen. Uruha stomped his feet and pushed Aoi away. "Stay away from me ...I don't want to see you…" This time he sounded serious. He put up his big cheeks to Aoi and walked away from his boyfriend.

"Are you mad?" Aoi asked. "I'm not talking to you…" Uruha was on his way to his room. It was his habit to lock himself at his room when he is really angry with Aoi. Aoi sighed and shook his head. "Come here …don't be mad ..." Aoi showed his big warm arms to Uruha but Uruha pushed his hands away. "I will not hug you unless you said you stole my strawberry." Uruha stormed to upstairs. When Aoi tried to catch up with Uruha, suddenly the door was opened.

"YOU ATE MY CUTE CHOCOLATE TEDDY BEAR!"  
"I DIDN'T"  
"YES YOU DID, REITA"  
"I DIDN'T …"

Ruki brought his Koron with him and Reita followed him into the house. "I don't care, say sorry to me ..." Ruki turned to Reita once more. Reita just stay silent. Ruki sulked and went upstairs. Aoi and Reita could hear the door at Uruha's room was slammed. Aoi and Reita looked at each other and smiled.

"You fight with Uruha?" Reita asked. Aoi nodded.  
"What happened between you and Ruki?" Aoi asked.  
"Actually Koron that little pest, who ate Ruki's Chocó teddy bear …I was blamed because Ruki didn't believe me ..."  
Aoi giggled when he looked at Reita blew a big sigh. "Poor you, I will try to help you get Ruki back…" Aoi gave a pat his best friend's shoulder.  
"How about you and Uruha?"

Aoi chuckled. "I was only teasing him, I admit I ate his strawberry to make him mad …" Reita shook his head. "I know what you're thinking, I'm a jerk but I just love teasing him, I can't help it…" Reita smiled to Aoi because sometime he himself likes teasing Ruki too just to see his cute little angry face.

~At Uruha's room~  
"WHAT? Reita really ate your Chocó teddy bear? That's bad …" Uruha is always the good listener to Ruki. Ruki nodded while still hugging Koron. "Reita meanie ..." "What happened between Aoi-kun and Uruha-chan..?" Ruki showed his curious eyes to the honey blond sitting next to him. "He teased me, he ate the strawberry right in front of me but he deny it…"Uruha hugged his favorite yellow pillow with a rubber ducky picture on it. "Bad Aoi-kun …" "We must show him we are not that easy to be fool and bullied ..." Ruki and Uruha showed their fist.

Suddenly Aoi and Reita heard someone arranged boxes around the stairs. "What are you guys doing?" Aoi asked. "Now this I and Ruki-chan's territory, you guys are not allowed to enter ..." Koron barked like a sign that he is also part of their team. "Seriously, are you guys really thought those boxes will stop us?" Aoi and Reita smiled. "Even if the boxes won't stop you guys, Koron will protect us from you bad guys …." Ruki lifted his little puppy to show them. "Fine, I will see what that little thing can do…"Aoi chuckled.

"And there is no sex for you, Reita-kun!" Ruki showed his furious eyes. Reita was frowned. "And you too, Aoi-kun..." Aoi gulped hard.

~At the living room~  
"What should we do now?" Reita looked at the brunette that is still watching the soccer game on television without worry. "Can't have sex with Ruki, this will be a hell day to me…" Reita scratched his head. "Reita, calm down, this is the third time you asked the same question." Aoi turned off the television as he got fed up with the question. "I know just what to do to lure them down." Aoi showed his evil grin. Reita could sense something bad will be going on.

"Why is Reita-kun and Aoi-kun being quiet all suddenly?" Ruki raise his eyebrows when he heard there is no more noisy sound came from the living room. Uruha was starting to worry too. "Let's check them out …" Uruha and Ruki tipped toe to the stairs. They tried to peek from hole at the boxes.

"Stop it Aoi…."  
Ruki and Uruha were alerted by Reita's moan.  
"Don't keep your voice, Reita; I want to hear you call my name …"  
Uruha knew that was Aoi's seducing technique when he got all excited. "What are they doing?" Ruki whispered. "Oh no, I guess they are making out right now ..." Uruha guessed nervously. Ruki almost popped his eyeballs when he heard what Uruha said. "We must stop them…"

Both Aoi and Reita were eating potato chips while making those fake moans near the futon. "Oh Aoi …stop touching there…it tickles…" Reita munched some chips right after that. "Baby, you just so sensitive ...I love it …" Aoi ate the chips while reading some sports magazines. Those fake conversations send shiver down to Ruki and Uruha's spines. "Damn it, Uruha-chan, I must stop them from making out, Reita-kun is mine …I already missed his touch and his voice now." Ruki almost burst out of tears. Uruha felt the same too. "I can't believe we just left them for few minutes, they cheated at us." Uruha sobbed.

"Are you sure this gonna work?" Reita asked in between his munching. "Trust me ...It will work, we just have to make it more real." Aoi smirked. Reita had to admit Aoi's evil mind is unbeatable.

Aoi jumped on top of Reita. "I just wanna make things look real, come let's start our show at the stairs." Aoi smiled with his evil little eyes twinkled. Reita gulped hard.

~Near the stairs~  
"Ruki, Uruha ..." Aoi called. Uruha and Ruki popped out their heads. Reita could saw Ruki's red little eyes. "Are you crying, Ruki-chan?" Reita asked. Ruki showed his tongue. "I'm not crying I didn't miss you, Reita-kun." Koron yelped while looking at the sad Ruki. "Well I do miss you, please come down, I want to hug you very much." Reita begged. "Then apologize to Ruki already, you ate his cute Chocó teddy bear."

"But I'm innocent, I didn't eat it ..."  
"Still lying to me even though you miss me …" Ruki started to cry.  
"I didn't lie …" Reita said.  
"Enough talk Reita, he won't believe you, I believe you ..." Aoi started to round his arms around Reita's neck.

"Aoi-kun, what are you doing?" Ruki asked in his shocked voice.  
"I know how much you hate Reita for eating your Chocó teddy bear. I believe him, Koron is the one ate the Chocó teddy bear." Aoi replied .Ruki was surprise when he heard the truth. "If you don't come down and tell Reita you're sorry for wrongly accusing him, I will kiss him right in front of you…"

Ruki and Uruha dropped their jaws. "Aoi, are you kidding me?" Ruki asked in a loud voice. "I dare to kiss his lips here…." Aoi pressed his index finger at Reita's lips. "Don't you dare touch my Reita-kun …" Ruki pointed his finger towards Aoi. "Don't you dare touch other man beside me, Aoi-kun!" Uruha started to feel nervous too. "Seem like everything is working perfectly …" Aoi whispered. Reita gave him a big thumb up for his act.

"How can you prove that Koron is the one eating my choco teddy?" Ruki asked suddenly. "How can you don't trust your own boyfriend? You know he never lied." Is true that Reita would never lie to his Ruki in everything .He can be clumsy sometime but whenever he done anything wrong to Ruki, he won't hesitate to apologize to him. "Uruha-kun, help me remove those boxes …" Ruki demand. Uruha just answer him with a nod.

~After the boxes were removed ~  
"Reita-kun…" he called his boyfriend with his face full of tears; he ran down the stairs and straightly hops into Reita's hug. "I'm sorry, I should have trust you, please forgive me …" Ruki's voice was shaky and tears wet Reita's chest. "Is ok, Ruki, everything is over now, come let's go home." Reita give a slight pat to his head. Ruki lifted himself a little higher to catch the blonde's lips. Slowly both kisses went more passionately. "Guys, seriously get a room." Aoi smiled since he solved his best friend's case. Now is his turn to persuade his boyfriend that still standing at the stairs.

"Uruha, please come down..."  
"No, I will not fall for any of your tricks."  
The brunette was impatient and didn't have the intention to say sorry to his lover. He rushed upstairs and hug Uruha . Uruha was caught by surprised . "Let go of me , Aoi-kun…" he struggled between the hug. "Uruha-chan , I miss you…" the hot whisper from Aoi almost melted Uruha's heart .

"Ouch !" the brunette yelled suddenly . Everyone turned their attention to Aoi. Little Koron bite Aoi right at his leg. Ruki and Reita rushed to Aoi to help getting the dog from Aoi. "Bad Koron-chan" Ruki slapped the dog on the butt. "Aoi-kun, are you alright?" Uruha stared at the brunette face that starting to show pain. "I'm ok, Uruha-chan, is just a little pain, it won't kill me …" Aoi still holding Uruha tight to him.

"Stop acting tough, come, and let's go to the hospital." Reita dragged Aoi to his car.

~At the hospital~  
"He will be alright, just let him rest and don't walk around much." Uruha, Ruki and Reita thanked the doctor. "Aoi-kun, are you feeling much better now?" Uruha touched his cold hand. "Yes dear, don't worry …" Aoi tried to smile to endure the pain. "Uruha-chan, I want to apologize for eating your precious strawberry …" "Is ok, I don't mind about that strawberry anymore, please get well soon, Aoi-kun…" Uruha's tears touched Aoi's hand. "I promise I won't eat your strawberry anymore, I learned my lesson." Aoi showed his little finger and crossed it with Uruha.

~One week after the incident~  
"YOU ATE MY CUTE CHOCOLATE TOP DAIFUKU!"  
"I DIDN'T"  
"YES YOU DID, AOI"  
Aoi chuckled. "PROVE IT"  
"AOI MEANIE, didn't you promise you won't tease me anymore?"  
"No, I didn't "  
"I promise not to eat your strawberry only ... this daifuku is filled with chocolate so it didn't count."  
Uruha pouted. "I DON"T CARE, GIVE ME BACK MY DAIFUKU…"


End file.
